


Intervention

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Gregory House's latest patient consultation gives him a new perspective on things. Set during the second season of House, M.D., and the fourth season of Blakes 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).



> Written for Betty Ragan (AstroGirl) as part of a LiveJournal drabble challenge. She asked for House and Avon snarking at each other.

House scribbled on the white board. "The patient is paranoid and delusional."

A blast of energy put a hole in the board.

"Doctor, I am not delusional, and where I come from, paranoia is a basic survival skill."

House eyed the smoking hole. "Okay, the patient is paranoid and the doctor is delusional."

Avon stepped closer. "I assure you, doctor, I'm quite real."

"You don't expect me to believe that you teleported into my office?"

"No. I expect you to give me a headache tablet."

"Have the good stuff." House surrendered his Vicodin. The man disappeared.

House went cold turkey.

-End-


End file.
